Let's end this debate - Andrew Detmer vs Delsin Rowe
by Ciruno
Summary: Two super powered freaks in Seattle meet. Both of them either hated or loved. Both of them known for collateral damage and going against authority. Chronicle's Andrew Detmer versus InFamous Second Son's Delsin Rowe. Has the true ending of my actual Death Battle.


**I remember posting this on Deviantart. So I thought, might as well show this to you guys.**

* * *

 _Location: Seattle_  
 _Time: Dusk_  
 _City Status: City is undamaged. There are no DUP, cops or civilians. Space Needle is still standing_

 _ **Prologue OST**_

 _ **Infamous Second Son - Main Theme**_

It was strange. Seattle looked pretty desolate. The lively city looked like a ghost town. Then again it made sense. Everyone in the city ran away from the threat that recently popped up.

Said threat was a lone teenager. Donning a casual set of clothes and a camera on his hands, the person looked like any normal person. He could've blended right in the crowd and you wouldn't even give him a second look. If not for his hateful scowl that could rival Eren Yeager at least. He looked harmless aside from that. But Andrew Detmer was anything but harmless.

 _'A dangerous conduit has appeared in Seattle. Please take caution. Our heroes are here to apprehend-'_

The same news cast repeated itself from the Television Store. From radios to other TVs. Although it annoyed him, Andrew decided it was a waste to destroy those. It was describing him. The bio terrorist that has been killing random people inside the city. He first assaulted the local gangs, then move to the largest criminal gang. Then onto the DUP and random civilians.

It's kinda what caused everyone to evacuate to the other island. Because of their role model's message, there was not a single soul in this section of Seattle. No one hiding inside their house. No one driving away or walking through the place. Only Andrew's footsteps and the occasional lightning from an oncoming storm broke the silence.

The silent city might creep out anyone, but to Andrew it only annoyed him slightly. It simply meant he had to actively look for his targets to kill. Those who attacked him in the past could've left Seattle already and ended up in another state. That's not good news at all. But then again maybe he'll learn more about his powers by going here. Maybe he could find out what happened to him on that one year gap in his memory.

Andrew wasn't exactly sure of how he ended up alive. He was sure he didn't survive his rampage as he could still remember being speared from his back. He had no idea how but he wasn't going to question it. It could be interpreted as one thing after all. He was an Apex Predator after all. Stronger than anyone. Stronger than whatever these 'humans' could toss at him. But he'll spare them. He'll spare their puny lives. As long as they don't oppose him. Once they do? They'll be killed off.

That's why he's doing this. Hunting down evil criminals.

To make sure that people knew that he was the strongest being. Punish evil and get rid of those that oppose him. He was successful. He destroyed the Akuran Gang and every other gang, with only a few survivors left. He took out Augustine Brooke and killed her off when he deemed her useless. What he needed to do was find the hero of this place and interrogate him of what happened here. He needed to find 'him'. The banner man. The smoke man.

By proving his strength the 'hero' would no doubt oppose the villain. A showdown between the two. That's what he wanted. A duel between the so called strongest and the true stron-

Andrew stopped. Right in front of him was an apartment. As expected no one seemed to be around. It was a completely normal apartment but what caught Andrew's eyes was the vandalism on the building. It was a mix of graffiti. Crudely drawn art, large letters, stylish words, clean and colorful phrases. Those words popped in his mind as he looked at the spray painted sentences on the apartment wall. It was a message to him.

Strings of challenge. Strings of insult that either calls him a coward or a weakling, or just plain insults to his mother. Crudely drawn images making fun of him, at least that's what it looks like, was also there. Most important however was the arrows and words pointing to a location. A location for this death battle. It didn't seem too far if he walked. Or flew.

Alright. He'll gladly accept this fool's challenge.

* * *

On another side of Seattle were two young men casually talking. They were on a parking lot that had the words "You are Here," spray painted across the concrete ground.

One of them wore attire that made him look like a 'hipster' and is wearing a red beanie. He seems to be taking it easy sitting on a car while playing a video game. He was the one who created all the graffiti around them in such a quick time frame. A couple of spray paint cans were on the ground near them. His companion of the same age only stood beside him fidgeting. Compared to him this guy looked more like a stereotypical gamer and was much more worried. A direct opposite of the calm and collected graffiti artist.

They were the only other people in this island. Or rather, conduits.

"Delsin, I'm really not sure about this," the geek said meekly. "I mean it was a good idea to separate the civilians from whatever this person is but I don't think you can handle this guy alone."

"Relax Eugene," Delsin Rowe looked up from his game with a grin. "Look, whoever this guy is, I can handle him. I mean I heard he's just a teenager. I'm older than him, and I'm pretty confident on my powers."

"But still Delsin. You know he took down cops by ripping them apart. And you definitely know that he took out Augustine in a frontal fight,"

"Oh yeah. Not nice of him. That's why I really need to beat this guy and teach him some manners."

"But Delsin, if Fetch comes here and the two of us help you out, we'll be beating this guy-"

"Don't worry don't worry. I can handle this. I'll call for help if I'm about to die dude," Delsin turned back to his game still smiling. "And you know me. I'm not going to die to some newbie conduit that's been massacring civilians. The Akuran Gang could take advantage of this so I need you and Fetch to handle them. The new conduits you guys have to take care of too. Otherwise, well things could get ugly"

"But..." Eugene trailed off. There was no getting through to his friend. But one more thing made him pause too. The enemy was getting closer. He could see him from afar. "He's coming. Good luck to you then Delsin,"

Eugene didn't say another word. His image just flickered like a hologram before fading away. The Digital conduit was never there in the first place. It was just a video image talking to Delsin. In truth, only Delsin and this 'Andrew' fellow were the only ones on this island.

The sound of footsteps became audible as his opponent got closer. Delsin himself remained silent as he kept playing on his game. He only paused the game when the sound of footsteps ceased. Looking up from his game, he looked at the new killer conduit. First thing he saw was the hateful scowl on his opponent's face. Second thing he noticed was the camera.

"Yo. So you got my message?" Delsin smiled brightly at him. These two almost looked like exact opposites. "I don't usually use my spray cans but I think leaving you that message worked. Didn't it?"

No response. Even when Delsin got off the car's hood the teen didn't even speak. Well he' must be great in parties.

"Alright, not much of a talker. You're probably more of a man of action... Nice camera by the way. Going to film this or something? Post it online?"

Andrew didn't respond. There was no point in talking to insects. A lion does not care for a gazelle it kills. Predators don't talk to prey. Andrew released the camera and let it float behind him. The demise of Seattle's hero against a villain would be a good show. At least that's what he thought.

Delsin only sighed. If the guy won't even talk then he'll just have to beat him up as fast as possible. Or take some of his memories and talk to the guy. Maybe that'll get him somewhere. Turn him into an ally maybe. Right after he get his power at least. "Alright, straight to the battle it is then."

Then with a grin, smoke flared through his arms. "Well I guess this is the part where the hero beats the villain."

This time he got a response. "There's no such thing as heroes."

None of them said another word. It's time to fight. The distant sound thunder announced the beginning of their Death Battle.

 **FIGHT!**

 _ **Battle OST**_  
 _ **Infamous Second Son Soundtrack [8/22]-The Bio-Terrorist Threat**_

Delsin took the initiative with his signature ability. Raising his arms he let the smoke within him flow towards his hands and then with his mind he released it. By simply pointing the palm of his hands at Andrew he began to shoot out smoke in a fashion that resembled darts. Darts that could shred through DUP armor and destroy a car in a couple of hits. If Andrew was hit then it would be over quickly.

The key phrase was 'if Andrew was hit'. What happened next was reminiscent of a certain movie involving a digital world. With only a glare from Andrew, the first few smoke bolts just slowed to a halt when they were about to hit. No motion was necessary. No hand gestures at all. They just slowed to a stop and faded away, as if all their momentum was gone. That was all Andrew's power.

It didn't take too long for Delsin to stop firing. It wasn't just because he was surprised, that would be a rookie mistake. But he just realized that it was a waste of energy to continue with that kind of attack. Every portion of his energy countered. Still, if this guy could repel his weaker attacks, launching a more powerful attack should work. It worked on Augustine's shields after all.

So Delsin amassed more smoke on his hands calmly watching Andrew as he slowly approached. As the energy formed a sphere he raised his palm and released it. A Cinder Rocket shot out. One of his more powerful attacks. One was usually powerful enough to take out a vehicle easily. Yet Andrew didn't seemed too concerned about it despite the different sound it made compared to Delsin's other attacks nor did he care for its chargeup time. He readied his hands to slow it down to a stop and-!?

"Oof!"

The rocket exploded right in front of him instead of stopping. Andrew was knocked back a few meters but managed to recover in midair. He landed on the concrete only disoriented for the first few seconds. Despite the rocket exploding right in front of him he didn't seemed damaged at all. He had his barrier to thank for that. His camera on the other hand was broken, burnt to a crisp. The film he used as a Chronicle of this week was gone...

Well... Who cares about that? He'll just have to rip apart his enemy as revenge then.

Glaring at his opponent who was preparing another rocket, Andrew pulled back his arm. When the rocket fired, Andrew punched forward releasing a burst of telekinetic energy. Like a shockwave, it punched straight towards Delsin prematurely detonating his rocket. Its early detonation caught Delsin and knocked him away.

He crashed onto a nearby car causing its alarm to trigger. Although that attack hurt Delsin he was already recovering from it seemingly not too bothered. Wisps of smoke surrounded him for a second to heal the damage he sustained. Only a fraction of the damage at least. His grin was still there but he was about to take this guy seriously. This is a battle that he needed to be serious about. This was a killer. A dangerous one.

"What the hell was that though?" Delsin raised his arm at Andrew. "A punch that attacks from afar or something?"

Andrew stepped forward. His opponent returned to firing smoke pellets at him. This time though, the conduit was using both of his hands to shoot out twice the amount and seemingly aiming for his head. Andrew retaliated by raising both arms. One redirected the smoke pellets that were too close and that single rocket he fired. Redirecting them was a bit easier than stopping them midflight. The other one seemed to be a half-clenched fist that Andrew suddenly pulled back.

Delsin was already running to the side while firing. Already he was planning to retreat. His second last remaining rocket was redirected towards a nearby car and his smoke reserves are near half. It was time for him to back off and regain some energy. That's when Andrew pulled back his half clenched fist.

At least that was his plan when he felt something. Or rather a sudden feeling of emptiness. It was... weird. Strangely, Andrew had a strange smirk. Delsin put one and two together and looked down.

There was a hole on his chest. Right where his heart was supposed to be. That was his last thought before he felt that familiar feeling of the TK Punch. He sailed through the air and slammed straight into a brick wall. The conduit crumpled to the ground.

Andrew's smirk remained as he lowered his arms. It looked like he was the victor.

* * *

Or so he thought.

Andrew's confident expression turned to one of surprise as his opponent began to stand up.

"Ouch. That... could've killed someone you know,"

Andrew didn't even respond and instead focused on the man's chest. Instead of the blood or gore that he expected, wisps of smoke made up the interior of his body. It was also regenerating with the hole slowly closing. As shocking as that was it was truly happening. The man who can shoot out smoke was made entirely of smoke. This man was truly different from him. Andrew doubted that he was even the same thing as him.

Delsin was also surprised. Although it was more on the effect of the attack since he hadn't felt something like that in awhile. This wasn't the first time he was attacked internally. He had concrete impale his legs and even if it hurt that time, now it was different. He was stronger. But even if that attack didn't kill him, that still damaged him. Fighting someone with this kind of power would be painful, but the power will be worth it! Just thinking about it made him think of how he'l be like Luke Skywalker.

"Okay. Not nice of you," Delsin dusted himself. "Why don't we start again?"

Andrew's surprised expression quickly turned to a scowl. This person wasn't anything he ever faced before. But that won't be enough. "You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

 **TAKE 2. ACTION!**

Andrew pulled back his arm for a TK Punch just as Delsin fired two smoke shots. Both of them hit Andrew's face before he could finish the attack . The barrier negated the damage but the sudden formation of smoke surrounding his head took him by surprise. It was also the same time a Cinder Rocket struck his barrier point on. Again, the barrier negated the damage from it but Andrew was knocked back by the blast.

Not waiting for his opponent to recover, Delsin's body surged forward turning into a cloud of smoke. Reappearing right in front of Andrew just as he regained his footing. The smoke cloud vanished and Andrew's eyes widened when he saw Delsin swing the chain forward. Only for the chain to rebound. Both had a look of surprise. Delsin's attempted sucker punch had just been thwarted.

""What the hell?"" Both of them said the exact same thing surprised at the other's ability. The barrier for Delsin, the sudden teleportation for Andrew. Still, they didn't act like amateurs and stared at each other.

Delsin followed up with another chain attack but again Andrew caught blocked it. On the third strike which was aimed for his opponent's neck the teenager caught it. Delsin's attempt to pull away his weapon was futile. His opponent was as strong as one of those armored DUP guys. Of course his chain wasn't his only weapon. He formed a fist and punched forward with his free hand, only to meet that invisible force again. Only this time, there was less force? He made eye contact with Andrew, who seemed to be struggling?

"Is that it?"

Delsin was unable to respond as a strong hand grabbed his neck. Andrew lifted Delsin up to the air with one hand, the conduit visible struggling, and was slammed into the ground. Or at least that's what Andrew attempted to do. Before Delsin made contact with the ground he turned into smoke, chain included. While Andrew was left throwing an imaginary man down to the ground, Delsin had dashed through him and was now a couple of meters way from him.

It took a moment for Andrew to realize that the smoke man who can regenerate from smoke, had just turned to smoke. That explained how he 'teleported'. Of course his musings were cut short when he was hit on the back by a Cinder Rocket, the attack knocking him down. Although he took no damage and his clothes might be a bit singed, it distracted him. By the time Andrew recovered, he saw that Delsin was too far away. The hero was running away towards a nearby parking lot.

'Running away?' Andrew thought. 'Guess he finally understands who's stronger. But I won't let him get away.'

* * *

Delsin didn't really had any clear destination. He was just trying to find the closest place that could provide him energy as the battle continues. The parking lot that leads to the Space Needle and houses a few cars seems like a good spot. In a battle with this fellow, he'll need all the energy he can use. The chain link fence that separated it from the street was no obstruction for the smoke man.

For Delsin it only took a moment to destroy two cars and drain the smoke that was released. At the cost of revealing his position he is fully healed and ready to fight. The cars around him would be great energy sources. If somehow they run out he could just run to the Space Needle. After that, an Orbital Drop seems like a great move to use if he's unable to fly. Delsin finished restoring his energy when he heard the sound of metal snapping.

Turning to the source Delsin saw a lamppost flying at him at an insane speed. The flying metal projectile struck him before he could shift. As graceful as an eagle flying a blimp, Delsin crashed onto a nearby car. The sheer force of his impact nearly knocked the car onto its side. Nearly.

"Son of a- what the hell was that?" Groaning for a moment, Delsin looked around for his opponent. Only to see that his opponent wasn't inside the lot.. Andrew was outside the chain link fence with his arm raised. Oh. Two cars were floating ground. "Okay... That's a bit overpowered don't-oh shit!"

Delsin shifted into smoke just as two of the cars came hurtling towards him. Surging backward he was able to dodge the cars being thrown. Strangely, they didn't explode. Damn you Michael Bay and other action movie directors that makes us think a car being thrown would automatically explode.

Delsin turned to normal only to see another car flying towards him. Its speed a bit faster compared to the other two? Again he turned to smoke to dodge, heading towards the side. Finished dodging, Delsin was about to go offense when he noticed a shadow. Specifically a shadow of a car that was behind him being lifted. Again he dodged. This time, the car exploded with a fiery blast and tumbled on the ground. He wasn't given much time to recover when he noticed another shadow.

With another smoke shift, Delsin decided that a change of plans was necessary. He needed to get out of this place. There was no room for a counter attack here unless he gets close. And that yields him no advantage.

Meanwhile Andrew was getting frustrated. Each time the man turned to smoke, his irritation rose. Lifting two cars at the same time and tossing them took effort, but from how things are going he couldn't land a good hit. It was easy with the amount of cars around them. But the bastard kept turning to that smoke cloud thing. If only the man would just sit still he could-

Wait. Why didn't he just keep him in place? Stupid.

Andrew tossed both cars and again his opponent turned to smoke. This time, he extended his hand at where he thought his enemy was going to form. When Delsin became human again, he grabbed.

There was no organs pulled off this time. Andrew's intention was to keep him in place. It seemed to be working since his opponent had the expression of surprise. Now what to do? With his free hand Andrew lifted a minivan close to Delsin making it hover over him. Just when the conduit noticed it and tried to shoot it, he slammed the vehicle down onto Delsin.

The vehicle was turned into a shrapnel bomb. Exploding in a fiery blast and scattering smoke and metal shards. Any debris that was heading for Andrew ceased momentum and fell to the ground. Anyone caught in that explosion should be dead. Anyone normal at least. Despite being in the center of an explosion, Andrew was unsure of his victory. The dust cloud that rose didn't help either. If his opponent was a man made of smoke this might not have damaged him at all. Better prepare a car or two.

"Okay, that's it!" Andrew was right. Delsin wasn't down yet. "Now I'm pissed."

Two orbs of flames and smoke launched out of the dust cloud. Despite having a chain link fence between the two, Andrew doubted it would've helped. Instead he leapt upwards dodging the first explosion that took out the fence, and the second rocket that sent a nearby cafe ablaze. (He swore he saw a weird rabbit like creature there). As he descended to the ground Andrew swung his arm to flip a nearby police car at where his enemy should be.

It was stopped by a blast of smoke. The police car ceased moving and remained between Andrew and the smoke cloud from the most recent attack. The smoke around the area was beginning to fade. No. It was converging into Delsin's location. Moving about focusing on to the center. Just as Andrew decided to part the smoke clouds, the vision obscuring mist formed a human figure. Specifically Delsin crouched with smoke swirling around him.

'He could absorb the smoke?' Before Andrew can even try to attack Delsin shot off into the sky turning into to that familiar cloud of smoke. More shocking was how high the conduit was going. How irritating. Andrew couldn't hope to reach him with any of his attacks. Unless he flies. Letting his power control him instead of an external target, Andrew began to rise to the air.

Just as Andrew was heading up he saw Delsin beginning to plummet back to Earth. This time he was heading towards him at a much faster speed. Gravity and smoke thrusters were working together to amplify Delsin's speed. This was what Andrew would've called a suicide charge. His opponent was too far anyway and was still a good hundred meters far. All he had to do was raise his hands, grab him-

"What?" Andrew tried to grasp Delsin again. He failed to do so again. The conduit was closing the distance despite Andrew's attempt to suppress him. Delsin was simply too fast to grab. It was as if the man was slipping through his hands.

Well it wasn't really a problem since he had his barrier up. But what was he trying to do? With that speed he might be able to deal some damage if he hits him. But that's an if. If he makes contact with the ground at that speed. Oh. It's a comet attack isn't it?

Andrew flew to the side and higher from the ground. Nope. Delsin was still going to hit him. Of course the guy could steer the attack. He couldn't catch him at all. The only option was to use a shockwave.

Letting out a battle cry, Andrew swung his arm just as Delsin was a few meters away. The wave of TK energy was almost visible but it did hit Delsin. The conduit redirected at the last second and crashed into a nearby building. Problem? The building was a bit too close. Once Delsin's face made contact with the building, the impact produced a large fiery explosion. A fiery explosion that reached Andrew and sent him spiraling out of control and crashing to a nearby car.

The teenager only let out a groan as he pressed his hand to his nose. Despite his back aching, there was something liquid was flowing from his face.

It was blood.

* * *

 ** _Battle OST_**

 ** _To Aru Majutsu no Index II OST Psychic Battle #10_**

Delsin groaned as he got up. Odd. Orbital Drop never made him feel disoriented. He always landed on his feet. Looking around, he seemed to be in an old apartment room. Since it was burning it was probably his fault but he doubted anyone was in here. A nearby spandex outfit with the word Titan was laid on a roasted bed. On one side of the wall was a giant hole that led outside. Well not really a hole. More like an entire wall turned into a hole. The building was ready to fall apart too. Oops?

"But how did I miss? I never miss?"

So he somehow aimed towards here instead of his enemy? TK users are annoying. He didn't expect him to be able to fly either. Orbital Drop wasn't exactly useless since Andrew seemed to be trying to catch him awhile ago. But now that he's out of a Karmic Bomb and since smoke seems to be mostly useless he'll need a different style. Or at least get another karmic bomb.

Then he heard that battle cry. A furious wrath filled scream. It actually made him feel fear, for a split second. Then he realized his opponent was just a teenager.

Now was the best time to leave this place and return with an entirely new set of powers. Turning into smoke, Delsin dashed out of the room and through a locked door. Better move quietly for now. If he could ambush Andrew he'll be able to win. But he should at least leave a trail to lure Andrew.

The gas station on his phone seemed like a nice spot.

...

Andrew ignored the flames inside the room. He ignored the door and knocked it down with a swing of his hand. He only followed the trail of smoke that was leading him throughout the apartment. Occasionally he would see Delsin for a moment before he launches a rocket at him. Sometimes when he entered a room a burst of smoke would blot out his view. He didn't take damage but the chase continued on endlessly like this. They were just circling in place.

Was it his intention to stall for time as this building collapses? How stupid does he think he is? Confuse him and assume that he couldn't survive a building falling on him? This bastard was going to die for even thinking that. It really pissed Andrew off when he had to deal with these types of people.

Enough to use the shockwave.

The explosion that happened was accompanied by a short furious scream. Different from Delsin's attacks the explosion that resulted was all kinetic force. That section of the building was completely destroyed from the inside just because of this ability. But it still destroyed the building in a much more effective way than a hand grenade. That use of ability calmed down Andrew slightly. But from the looks of things his opponent wasn't inside the blast zone.

Andrew stepped outside just as the building began to crumble. This was the only other spot Delsin could be if he wasn't in the building. Looking around, he seemed to be in an alley. Usually Neon signs would light up the area here but they seemed to be out of order. Since the sun was setting places like these were darker without lights illuminating the area. Delsin wasn't here either.

"Where... !" A strange sound and a bright flash was all the warning he had. Barely able to react, Andrew could only raise his barrier and run forward. An explosion behind him almost made him trip. He felt the heat from that attack. He actually felt the string. That was different from his opponent's smoke attacks. Looking up he spotted his attacker, with a purple arm raised at him. He had that smirk again.

Andrew raised his hand flexing it like a gun just as Delsin's arm shone like a neon sign. Both were aiming for each other...

The one who won the shootout was Andrew.

Delsin was knocked back just as he fired his attack. Crashing onto a nearby generator, his charged up Phosphor Beam shot upwards into the sky uselessly. "Well, crap. Now he knows where I am."

Not even a moment after Andrew 'jumped' onto the rooftop. Delsin raised an arm to shoot out a neon beam, only to be interrupted again by the gun flex attack. While disoriented he was hit again. And another. And now he's caught. Delsin tried to shoot out a neon beam, only for his arms to end up pointing away from his opponent. No way to attack. He slowly began to float up being lifted by his enemy, unable to move or shoot towards his opponent. It almost looked like a crucification image.

"So..." Delsin started off. "Are you impressed by the lasers?"

Andrew began to clench his fist. That would've been the end of it. His opponent should've been crushed into bits and pieces. And he did. His opponent imploded seemingly getting crushed. Only to end up shining and turning into an orb made out of neon. Delsin slipped out of his grasped and moved away at an incredibly fast speed. Although confused by that, that confusion gave way to anger for Andrew. With an angry roar, he swung his arm forward.

The TK Punch barely struck Delsin. Cutting him off his dash the conduit hurtled towards the ground. Although groaning in pain Delsin got up quickly when he heard another angry roar. Good call since a giant metal junk slammed onto the ground where he was earlier. Spinning around he activated his Laser Insight, everything he see suddenly slowing down. One would say it's like time slowing down but it's really just a massive surge to his reflexes.

Delsin's Phosphor Beam charged as he waited for Andrew to get out and fly towards him. And the teenager did looking angry as- huh. Didn't even notice he was having a nosebleed.

"You shouldn't think of girls that way!" Delsin joked before firing the Phosphor Beam. Strangely his taunt worked and when the teenager was about to respond, the beam was already heading for him. Yet somehow he spun out of the way in time. Though irritated by the dodge, Delsin fired a neon beam just as Andrew punched forward while spinning.

A roar and a punch. Delsin found himself slammed to the ground despite seeing his attack hit. Before he can even pick himself up, he was picked up, then slammed to the ground again. And again. And again. How many times was that? Nine? Delsin's vision was becoming grey. This wasn't good. He wasn't going to last any longer if this was kept up. Trying to get up, he found himself being picked up again. This time he remained floating in the air. Then he saw Andrew, hand outstretched and sporting a mad grin. The blood gushing from his nose wasn't a beautiful sight.

"Man someone really messed up your fac-Gk!" The grip tightened.

"This is what happens when you mess with me," Andrew said while readying his other hand. His 'hold' on Delsin was definitely stronger than before. Even if he turned to light he wouldn't be able to escape. "This is what happens if you mess with the apex predator."

If only he stayed with smoke he could've gotten away. He could even blind him right now and-wait a minute... Andrew's awfully close to him isn't he?"

"This is what happens if you-!"

A small orb of light. That's the only thing Andrew saw before a purple explosion happened. It didn't even harm him but somehow Andrew couldn't control his flight. Spinning around, he could only feel a strong hand grab his leg and-

"If I mess with you?" Andrew kissed the ground with his face. An attempt to get up was again cancelled by that purple orb grenade. Floating in a disoriented manner he was able to see Delsin grab his head and slam it to the ground. "You don't even know how to take a hit!"

 **Tyrant Wounded.**

With a grunt Delsin tossed Andrew towards the gas station. The teenager tumbled to the ground clearly in pain before halting right by a service station. Delsin held no illussion that he won. Limping to a nearby Neon Sign beside the store, he began to absorb the energy. Any signs of damage on his body began to heal. But just as his vision returned he felt a tug.

Then a rip. Delsin stumbled from another attack at his internal organs but managed to turn to face Andrew. His opponent was floating in midair looking at him with dead eyes. The blood on his arms and lower face only added to the 'insane villain' image. Or serial killer. It really depends on what you think. For Delsin? It was both. But he should end this now. Delsin slowly began to rise to the air, his injury regenerating and energy charging. Radiant Sweep was about to be used. No more words were said. They both stared at each other with hatred in their eyes,

Energy amassed into Delsin's hands as Radiant Sweep charged up. He pulled back his arms, and fired the exact same moment Andrew began shouting. Each violet rocket headed for his opponent with great accuracy, yet to Delsin's disbelief, all the neon projectiles he shot out ceased to move before they hit Andrew. The teenager only continued to scream as all of Delsin's attacks were caught. Then, just when Delsin expended all of his Karmic Bomb ordinance, a powerful shockwave happened.

Delsin found himself being knocked down into the asphalt by the massive shockwave. It wouldn't have damaged him at all, IF it didn't hit the gas station. Or if it didn't return the neon rockets he tossed.

The explosion was heard throughout Seattle. A large fiery blast accompanied by the little purple explosions that could be seen from a city block away. It was almost like fireworks from a bullet hell game. It was that large of an explosion.

* * *

 _ **Battle OST**_

 _ **Infamous Second Son OST Double Crossed**_

Delsin's vision was blurry once again. He could barely move from his prone position on the ground. But he can recover. He just needed an energy source. Specifically the energy source he's lying on. The concrete ground began to shift as parts of the ground moved to inside his body-

"Fucking concrete too!?" Till a hand grabbed his neck. Nearly choking, Delsin came face to face with Andrew. Despite being closer to the gas explosion, Andrew seemed to be in a better shape than Delsin, only having burnt clothing. The conduit was slammed into the ground. Then a strong kick that knocked him to the other side of the street. "You know what, I don't give a damn!"

Delsin ignored Andrew. He only continued to drain the concrete on the ground restoring his vision, only to find himself being picked up. Andrew continued on with the verbal abuse while holding his enemy up. Although in honesty, Delsin was having trouble hearing what he was saying because his voice sounded much more deranged than before. "You can keep on turning to smoke, light, or rocks but I'll JUST KEEP RIPPING YOU APART!" For emphasis, Andrew raised his other hand-

 **RIP**

-And swung it to the side.

Delsin screamed in pain. His left arm now deattached was levitating beside him. While the conduit screamed Andrew was grinning at this. The insane teenager lifted Delsin again and slammed him to a nearby building. Delsin fell down to the ground crumpling becoming awfully silent. Andrew wasn't going to fall for that again. But his opponent shouldn't last long without his arm.

That's what he thought. Instead Andrew could only watch stunned as Delsin began to get up. Although missing an arm the conduit was trying to fight back. With a hefty swing, he tossed out a shuriken made of rock with his other hand. It only took a swing of an arm to redirect it. But the conduit kept on fighting. Shooting out another. Each time Andrew deflected with a bit of force needed.

Punching his opponent down knocked him down and preventing him from firing. But each time he would rise. Each time, the Delsin would rise up to fight. Each time he wouldn't falter. In fact he doesn't even looked pain.

"Why are you still fighting?" Andrew could only ask dumbfounded. "You're already dead. Why do you keep fighting? There's no point going further."

"Isn't it obvious?" Delsin coughed out as concrete began to encase his entire body, even his face. Some concrete from beneath his feet shifted into his body. His missing arm almost looked like it was reforming in his new armor. "It's because a hero never loses!... Also strangely losing an arm doesn't hurt at all. Perks of being a conduit I th-"

Delsin cut himself off and sprinted forward towards Andrew. The sudden action in mid conversation again surprised the teenager. Encased in rocks and leaving tremors, Delsin closed in on Andrew, and swung his hand to the ground. Andrew stumbled back but recovered and opted for a grab. His attempt was thwarted by another ground pound. There! Andrew was vulnerable! He could finish him now! Delsin swung his arm down towards Andrew-

His only concrete arm had ceased momentum. It wouldn't move. It couldn't reach Andrew. Then Delsin began to float. Despite not moving and looking at the ground, Andrew was beginning to lift him up.

"No. I get it. It's because you keep healing when you're near an element you can absorb." Andrew said in a scarily calm voice. "I'll just have to rip you apart where you can't recover."

Despite Delsin's strength, he could not reach Andrew. Couldn't do anything but shroud himself in more concrete before Andrew leapt, with him in tow.

Thunder roared as Andrew lifted Delsin higher into the air. Floating with that concrete encased man, the teenager only continued to ascend not afraid of the lightning that could fry him. The conduit didn't share the same desire to fly in a stormy sky. Nor any potential plan Andrew has in store for him.

Delsin's attempt to break free with physical force wouldn't work. So instead he raised both arms in front of Andrew, and opened fired a hail of pebbles that could've represented a machine gun. Too bad Andrew noticed the attack. Andrew raised one hand barely able to stop the rapidfire projectiles with his power.

Then, letting out a roar that would make Kratos proud Andrew tossed Delsin forward. Right towards the Space Needle.

Despite being tossed like a baseball, Delsin seemed to be thankful to be released. This was what he wanted. Midair he activated his concrete thrusters moments before he made contact with the Space Needle. He still landed on the roof pretty roughly tumbling towards a radio satellite. The moment he regained his bearings Delsin almost smiled.

This was one of the few energy sources nearby. Any other possible source of his power were either inside, or on the other side of the roof. This was the only power he could use now. Video.

"I already know the best way to end this battle," Delsin said aloud as he drained from the satellite. Already he felt the familiar replenishment. His arm had also... reformed.

He was cut off mid-drain as he was lifted from the roof. only to dash forward at an insane speed. Despite that, he didn't get very far. The moment he heard another roar a TK Punch clipped his body and sent him crashing to the roof. Another roar. Delsin formed his wings again to dash away dodging another TK Punch. Another dash to avoid a TK bullet. A direct battle wasn't going to work at all. He only had one shot at this. No Karmic Bombs. He just needed one stealth attack and it'll be over. One attack. Let the night assist him in this...

Andrew was beyond pissed off. Power after power, his opponent just kept going. Healing off injuries that would've killed a normal human. But without a way to recharge, he'll rip him apart. No more picking up and throwing around. Just, pick him up, and rip him apart.

So when Delsin turned around and formed something in the air Andrew grabbed him. Ignoring the digital angel that formed, Andrew clenched both his fists. Then opened them up. The hologram and the angel rippled apart into nothing.

The rage on Andrew's face vanished for a second. All of that anger replaced by confusion, only to realize what happened when he heard the sound. The sound of a blade moving towards his head to decapitate him. That and Delsin's own battle cry.

...

The blade wouldn't move.

So did Delsin.

It was so close. It almost touched Andrew's neck. But Delsin couldn't move. No. He was floating.

The confusion on the conduit's face turned to realization when Andrew began to turn around and back away. The night sky almost shrouded Andrew. Key word almost. But because of the thunder, Delsin could see Andrew's face. What Delsin saw wasn't a look of an arrogant victor. It wasn't the face of someone who enjoyed a good fight. It wasn't a face of a villain looking down at him with contempt.

It was a face of someone that would kill him with no hesitation or regret.

Then Andrew roared

Delsin could only look up, unable to get free from this attack. Even when his wings formed on his back he couldn't move. The only thing Delsin could see was the bright light. The bright light from the lightning bolt raining from the sky into him.

* * *

Andrew's fury waned as fatigue caught up with him. He stumbled backwards barely holding himself up with his own strength. That was a tiring battle. A really tiring one. But he made it. He did it.

"Hahahaha... I did it!" Andrew cheered grinning like a maniac. He roared to the skies as he felt raindrops. He won. He did it. Delsin Rowe, the hero was dead. The Apex Predator, the infamous villain of Seattle had won! He had triumphed! There was nothing that could possibly stop him now. Andrew cheered ignoring the pain of his wounds.

Only to feel something pierce through his body and slam pin him onto the Space Needle. Andrew coughed out blood, shocked at what was happening. A bright blue sword made of pixels had just pinned him to the tower. Despite its force and speed it only pinned him to the tower, barely dealing any damage. It was as if he was being restrained. Was this a new opponent!? Or was Delsin still alive!?

 **Tyrant Wounded**

"You done with your tantrum yet?" Andrew's scowl returned when he saw the figure. "You done playing the villain role yet? Well? Are you happy?"

Delsin Rowe walked towards him still living and breathing. Although the man was burnt and his clothes were ready to fall off (fortunately for all the yaoi fans) Delsin continued on as if his body was perfectly okay. The combination of that, the dark atmosphere, the increasing rain and the lightning bolt. It almost made Andrew afraid. Afraid of the half skeleton half blue thing walking towards him.

"You... You're not dead?" Andrew tried to raise a hand. Only to have more swords pin him there.

"Oh no, I'm just a Native American Spirit haunting you," Delsin then paused forming two swords made out of pixels. "But seriously. Let me ask you... Are you satisfied with where you're going? Are you going to keep fighting like this? Hating everything instead of forgiving the people? You're not the only one with superpowers. You're just human, like us."

"Just human," Andrew's scowl vanished very briefly. A smile formed on his face. "You're so wrong. You're so wro- no. Why am I even listening to you? You're an ant to be stepped on. A gazelle to be eaten by a predator."

"Andrew Detmer, I heard about your past from the people I saved!" Delsin shouted. The majority of his body was returning to its original shape. The rain was only getting worse. The storm was here. "You can stop this rampage and join me. I know what you feel. We can stop all this."

Rage. So much rage. It was as if he became the physical embodiment of it.

"You know nothing of what happened to me!" Andrew screamed his rage returning. The Seattle Tower began to shake as he shouted. "THE ABUSE! EVERYTHING! YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND BUT YOU DON'T! YOU CLAIM TO BE A HERO BUT WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE PEOPLE NEEDED YOU!? HEROES DON'T EXIST! YOU CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE!"

"But I can try to!" Delsin countered. "That's why we need your help!"

"I heard enough!" Andrew's angry shouts ceased. Instead he spoke coldly. A lightning bolt struck nearby. Delsin was unfazed. So were the angels that appeared around him "I'm ending this now."

"So am I," Delsin said solemnly as the trails of digital energy appeared around him. He charged up energy between his arms, a mix of pixels and blue electricity. "Goodbye, Andrew."

 **Heroic Speech Made**

 _ **Finale OST**_  
 _ **Dead Sara - Heart Shaped Box Nirvana Cover**_

Then tossed it upwards. The thin beam connected to the skies just as lightning tore towards Delsin. Yet they were blocked by the shields that the digital angels produced. Andrew continued to scream as blue lights filled the sky above. He could hear noise. Lightning and static. Irritating to the ear. The constant pressure distracted him and made him look up.

Only to see the swarm of angels coming for him shrouded in lightning.

With a louder than ever roar, Andrew clenched his fists and moved them in front of his face. Blood gushed out of his nose as he swung both arms outwards. The shockwave tore through everything. It knocked away Delsin who controlled the horde. It knocked away the angels, but it also destroyed the Space Needle. The landmark of Seattle was beginning to fall apart. Pieces and pieces crumbling. By that time Andrew was feeling his own body break down. Muscles torn, bones cracking, blood gushing.

He began to fall back unable to keep his flight up. Along with the Seattle Tower he began to fall. Unable to grasp for his safety, Andrew's rage faded away as he saw his impending death.

Then he saw Delsin.

He saw Delsin heading towards him using his wings from before to accelerate towards him. His sword was ready to cleave him into two. No. He wasn't going to fall to this hero. Even if he dies, the least he could do is take him down with him. Andrew roared as he swung his arms up using up what's left of his power. His brain would've exploded on its own by the next minute. All just to take Delsin down.

The conduit exploded into pixels, torn apart by the attack. Only to reform right in front of Andrew just as they were about to impact the ground.

An explosion of dust and rubble. A flash of blue. Seattle Tower had finished crumbling and the rain began to cease. The storm too followed it.

A lone figure stood amongst the debris of Seattle Tower. Delsin Rowe looked around in search for the teenager's body. But ceased when he saw the two pieces.

"Goodbye, you misguided hero,"

 **K.O.**

 _City Status: Multiple cars destroyed, a few buildings destroyed, a gas station ravaged, and Space Needle annihilated_

* * *

 **Funny thing about this DB is that I made Andrew win in Deviantart. I mean it was pretty reasonable. He had a barrier, unstoppable attacks and can keep on attacking. But I didn't look at Delsin Rowe close enough. Delsin could recover from anything. He's a literal embodiment of whatever element he has access to. He could regenerate from smoke, very popular during battle when there's chaos, neon, accessible and weird but hey it's something, video, accessible anywhere, and concrete, which is on the ground beneath us.**

 **Andrew has an impenetrable barrier, but it never faced lasers. Heck it was pierced by a spear from a statue which I could only assume was a sneak attack. And guess what Delsin specializes at? Sneak attacks. But even then, his lasers and digital attacks should've been a match. Andrew's strength and barrier? He had trouble catching his friend's punch and had to focus on it. Delsin is much stronger than that.**

 **But what else is there? The longer the battle goes, the more difficult it is for Andrew to win. He can't recover like Delsin and will continuously take damage from his own power. So while he's furiously tearing apart Delsin who just recovers from scratch, he's tearing himself apart. Delsin could shift into smoke, neon particles, video particles and even concrete. He should win.**

 **In the end, the true Superpowered Seattle Man, is Delsin Rowe. Poor Andrew.**

 **And don't worry, I'll try to update my other fics too. I'm just being lazy... Or should I post my other DBs too? Shadowfrost1 signing out.**

* * *

Alternate Ending

Eugene and Fetch ran through the streets looking around for signs of life.

All they saw was chaos and destruction. Signs of battle. Destroyed vehicles, crumbling buildings, fires, basically signs of a fight. Yet they couldn't find Delsin. He wouldn't even answer his phone. Sure the storm could've been blamed for the lost signal but it was gone now. He should be answering them. These two could only look around worried on what they'll find.

But their worries vanished when they saw a figure on some ruined building.

"You're alright?" Fetch let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"I told you I was going to be alright," Delsin said calmly. "Can't say the same for the city though."

"D-did you just destroy the Seattle Tower?"

Awkward silence. Delsin sighed.

"Voltz is going to be pissed. But don't worry, it was mostly this guy right here!" He pointed to Andrew's head. "Which reminds me, we have to go now."

A soft groan. It was from Andrew. He was alive. "I mean this guy could die if we leave him. Come on, let's get some favors from Karma."

Without another word, Delsin picked up Andrew and began flying away. He literally flew away. Both Fetch and Eugene stared at the flying Delsin.

"I must've played too many video games/smoked too many weed,"


End file.
